The Promise
by bluexisxcool
Summary: Oneshot Set to Within Temptations song The Promise. It's barely a song fic though. Vlad returns for one thing, revenge. Vengance seems to get everyone in this story...Rated T for violence. And if it's tragedy, which it is, that means someone dies. Enjoy!


**I don't own Danny Phantom...  
Song: The Promise by Within Temptation. -- It really really gets you in the mood and stuff for reading it. It's a bit... _diffrent _than your usual rock... But I find it cool. I would search it up on youtube or enter this at the end - watch?vCxKNpn9ubQE**

** Even though this at first sounds like a song fic where there are lyrics every other paragraph, it's not. It's more like a story with a little song mixed in. So if you don't like song fics or the song, it's really no big deal. In fact, I took away the extra choruses so there are only 4 breaks for the lyrics.**

**This is a really angsty story... Very emotionaly draining. Probobly the most I've ever written. I does involve character death, though who I shall not say. But if you're weak hearted or can't stand death, I would turn away now...**

**Do you want the sheer joy of making someone else extremly happy? Then _please _reveiw! I really want to know if it absolutly sucks or not! You will get a pretend cookie if you do!!! Well, that's all, on with the story!**

_

* * *

On behalf of her love  
She no longer sleeps  
Life no longer had meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away_

Sam Manson and Danny Fenton were friends since they were little. Through thick and thin, even when Danny had to battle ghosts with his ghostly powers, Sam always stuck by him. Sam loved him for years, he never noticed. Danny soon loved her as well, but their cowardice brought them to never tell each other. Being the strong and capable 15 year old he was, Danny saved the world from a deadly comet creatively named, the Disastroid. That day, the two lovers confessed their feelings to one another. They were together from that day forth. 

Danny turned 17 years old. The constant ghost fighting made him a strong muscular, and quite handsome man. Girls all over wanted a piece of him, yet all this time his heart was devoted to one. Sam. People say teen love never lasts, but this was no ordinary relationship. They were absolutely inseparable. It was the happy ending to Romeo and Juliet. Or so it seemed. Danny kept fighting ghosts, more and more though. As he grew stronger, so did his opponents. New enemies were made, stronger, deadlier ones.

Skulker and Ember were always there, trying to bring him down, but they did not get much strong as he did. But new ones from deep in the ghost zone heard of him, and decided to bring him down for the sheer sake of bringing down the world's, and zone's most valuable person and ghost. All while Phantom tried his hardest to protect innocent people, one person grew stronger. Waited 2 full years of non stop training to defeat him. For Danny had make a mockery of this man, and he wanted revenge. This man had nowhere to go, Ghost Zone, or the world. He was banished away from both. This man wanted to kill not for the prize, but for a deeper reason. Revenge. Vlad Plasmius was determined to bring down Danny Phantom.

_  
I held you tight to me  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed, I believed  
_

Vlad Plasmius was unseen as he lurked the alleyways of Amity Park, looking for his pray. Over the years he had changed. He was stronger, bloodthirsty, and intended on not leaving until Phantom was dead. As a halfa, his human side convinced him not to completely kill, not to become a murderer. But his human half had been hit by a mysterious comet and killed. Now being full ghost, all he could think about was killing.

Soon enough, Plasmius found him walking home hand in hand with his darling little Sam. Seeing Phantom so happy only made Vlad fill up with rage.

Vlad got ready, then flew faster than ever straight toward Phantom. He grabbed him and kept on flying for another mile or two, putting distance between the couple, only stopping to slam Danny into a large tree with enough force to break it in half. Danny had no choice but to scream out in pain.

"Shut up Daniel!" Vlad yelled angrily. The teen looked at the ghost in horror.

"V-Vlad! I thought you were dead! Or at least out in space how-" Danny couldn't finish his sentence, Vlad punched him harder than ever with a fist glowing with red ecto-energy.

"You thought I wouldn't come back for revenge did you?" Plasmius said wickedly. "Well let me tell you, now that my weak human half is dead, thanks to you, I can focus on killing you!"

Vlad threw Danny, crashing into the ground. Quickly though, The young halfa stood up, ready to fight.

"I've grown stronger Plasmius! You can't defeat me!" He yelled, and threw a handful of pink ghost rays at him.

"Upgraded your powers have you?" Vlad quickly dodged each one. None of them got close to him. "So have I!" He yelled, bringing his hands above his head. He cupped them together and a bright red glow seeped through his finger tips. Grinning wickedly, he threw the large red ball right at Danny.

Danny laughed as he easily flew out of the way, but realized to his horror that Vlad wasn't aiming for him. As the red ball hit the ground a large explosion erupted, knocking Danny back several yards.

Danny slowly got up, gasping. Bruised and bloodied he quickly realized that this was not something that he was going to win easily. Vlad had become more powerful than his evil self, Dan Phantom. Vlad had already charged up another bomb and threw it at Danny, who flew away as quickly as he could. He flew up to meet his opponent, and used his own strongest attack, his ghostly wail. True, it he had it for the past 2 or 3 years, but it had gotten so much stronger, it might be his only chance against the new powerful Vlad.

He flew up, inches away from Plasmius. Danny being the teenage boy he was, found it clever to spit the blood forming in his mouth onto Vlad's face. Which really only angered him. Vlad lashed out and only nearly missed Danny's face before Danny took a deep breath. He let go a powerful ghostly wail, which usually took down his opponent immediately. Vlad however, was no usual opponent, he was thrown a few feet back but regained his balance and covered himself with a strong shield.

"Please Daniel is that the best you can do?" Vlad asked when a worn out Danny had finally stopped. He didn't want to admit it, but the truth was that was the best Danny could do.

_  
After the night he died  
I wept my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed at my feet  
_

"Danny!" A cry was heard from below, Sam had just gotten to the scene. She was eager and ready to help, but she really couldn't. Deep down, Danny and Plasmius both knew who was going to die - Danny.

"Get out of here!" Danny yelled at her, "Go! I'll be fine!" Danny always hated lying to her, and rarely did it. In fact, he hadn't in the past few years.

"I won't leave you! You can beat him!" As usual, Sam assumed that Danny could defeat anyone.

The distraction gave Plasmius enough time to race back toward Danny. Before Danny knew it, Plasmius was already on him, throwing punch after punch. Each one was charged up with ghost energy and hurt twice as much as any punch he'd felt before.

Danny tried to fight back, but he couldn't see a thing. Every time he thought he had a chance to throw a ghost ray he was hit once again. Plasmius held Danny by the color of his suit and threw him into yet another large tree.

"Say goodbye Daniel." Vlad said with more cold heartedness as ever. Danny just barely managed to remain conscious, and mistakenly opened his eyes only to see Plasmius put his hand up to Danny's heart. As Plasmius' hand got hotter and hotter, Danny realized that his time had come. That he really was going to die. When Plasmius' hand felt like it was fire burning through Danny's chest, Plasmius released the ecto energy. Right through Danny, leaving a deep gash that even with medical attention, would never heal.

A wicked and evil laugh erupted from Vlad Plasmius as he stepped back to examine his masterpiece.

"NO!" An angry cry came from Sam as she rushed toward Danny. "Danny please…" She held young Danny's head in her lap. His eyes barely open gazed at her. He coughed up blood, then winced at the enormous amount of pain.

"Sam…" Danny said, ignoring how hard it was to talk.

"No Danny don't talk you'll be okay." Sam said, hoping that if she said it enough times it would really happen.

"Don't lie to me." Danny said, as Sam wept tears.

"Danny don't… I love you!"

"I love you too Sam." Danny had said his last words. Sam felt his body get heavier in her lap and his chest stopped moving. His eyes had become unfocused and he got colder and whiter than he already was. Sam just kept on crying, holding onto her love, while Danny's murderer stood behind her laughing more maniacally than ever.

"You're going to pay for this Plasmius." Sam said so quietly, Vlad did not hear her. She had slowly lied Danny down, hate moving in where her sadness was. Slowly she pulled out the small, but extremely powerful, ecto-gun the Fentons had built just for her.

"Did you hear me?" Sam said louder, getting up and turning around to face Plasmius, who had stopped laughing but still looked extremely amused. "You're going to pay for this!" She screamed in his face, Vlad barely flinched.

"What are you going to do girl, go home and tell your mommy and daddy? What will they do? Ooh maybe you'll tell the Fentons! I am **so **scared." He mocked at her and laughed more. Sam simply held up the gun to his chest, which made him suddenly stop mocking.

"Say hello to the most powerful ghost gun in the world. It can kill a ghost instantly, yet it is the size of a pistol. The Fentons said I should use it only as a last resort, but showed me how it works." She said, a look of horror washing over Vlad's face.

"This, is a last resort. **And **revenge." With that, she fired.  


Sometimes I wonder  
Could I have known about their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised  


From that day on, Sam Manson defended Amity Park from all ghost attacks to avenge Danny's death. She slipped around wearing all black, she blended perfectly with the shadows. She had no mercy for ghosts, most were beaten to a pulp and thrown back into the ghost zone. But there were those, like Plasmius, whom she had to outright kill. Sam Manson herself was never seen again by anyone. Not her friends, family, not even the Fentons. She always snuck into their house to grab more weapons and supplies while they were gone. Some of them guessed that it was her defeating the ghosts, but others just didn't know where she had gone. With her merciless defending, some people questioned weather she was really on their side, or if she was just out for revenge.  
Because she never **really** healed from her loss.

She had given up her own life to avenge her lover.

* * *

**... -sigh- ...**

**I need to go lie down now.**


End file.
